Classic
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Ellos tenían química, únicos en su tipo, como de esas películas románticas y viejas a las que ya nadie prestaba atención. (TodoDeku) (Drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

Después de escuchar esa canción y jugar con el generador de palabras, nació esta pequeña idea.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Fallos en ortografía, posibilidad de que los personajes se salga de su personalidad y mucho romance de estos dos escrito de forma cotidiana.

* * *

 **Classic**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **1\. Natural.**

—¡Todoroki-kun!

Su voz hizo el efecto deseado al verlo deteníendose en medio del pasillo. Midoriya no desaprovechó la oportunidad que se abrió y corrió desgastando sus tenis por el piso de la academia. El resto del cuerpo estudiantil caminaba (corría) precipitados de llegar por fin a su casa después del horario escolár, y él, empeñaba sus energías en tratar de alcanzarle.

Había un ligero intervalo entre ellos, dos salones, pero nada que no pudiera vencer al apresurarse.

Todoroki quedó ahí, esperando con una expresión estoica y viendo de reojo a algunos que clamaban sobre ir a comer algo o pasar por algo en el centro. Rápidamente Izuku no tardó en manifestarse delante de él.

—Todoroki-Kun —exclamó tan rápido como pudo alcanzarlo. Apoyó sus manos de sus rodillas e inhaló aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones, fue bastante duro hallarle, sobre todo porqué tan pronto como tocó la tampana éste desapareció trás el umbral

El susodicho en silencio, le otorgó una mirada dándole todo su atención.

—¿Qué suecede Midoriya?

Midoriya no respondió de inmediato, se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y se levantó, introduciendo su mano en el interior de su mochila. Todoroki también le observó, con paciencia, no es como si tuviera algo mejor en dónde emplear su tiempo, pero tampoco es que tuviera mucho interés en lo que Midoriya quisiera mostrarle, Izuku holló en las entrañas de su mochila, hasta dejar de emerger una esquina perfecta y forrada de rojo.

—Olvidaste tu cuaderno.

Se lo tendió, el chico de cabello bicolor se limitó a recibirlo con los brazos extendidos.

—Oh.

Exclamó, Midoriya correspondió con una sonrisa que brotó de forma ingenua.

En realidad a quién debía agradecerle era a Lida y su minucia, fue el único que había notado la libreta botada sobre el banco y entre gritos desesperados, le pidió que si podía darsela (Ya que Midoriya era el único que mostraba indicios de ser el más cercano a Todoroki) éste aceptó con gusto.

Lo que no esperaba era que le tomará más del tiempo del necesario encontrarlo.

—Gracias, disculpa mi descuido.

 _Alerta._

—Nos vemos mañana, Midoriya. Gracias por ser atento conmigo.

 _Doble alerta._

El hijo de Endeavor se despidió cortés de él, y el tutelado de All Might no pudo articular algo decente, sólo un efímero despido de sus manos al agitarlas en el aire.

Oh, maldición. Ahora comprendía porqué Mina decía que Todoroki era apuesto y Tsuyu apoyaba argumentando que poseía encanto.

¿Lo de hace rato fue una pequeña sonrisa?

 **2\. Al revés.**

El bolígrafo raspó el blanco de la libreta, atrayendo sonidos molesto que interrumpían el silencio. Llenándose ese color de pálido de color negro y parráfos pequeños, notó lo rápido que era Midoriya al escribir e interpretar sus propias notas. Todoroki recargó su cabeza en su mano y prestó atención a su compañero sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Incluso lo percibía murmurar rápidamente y de forma elocuente (para él) ligeros detalles que seguramente escribiría unos minutos.

Midoriya se esforzaba demasiado, concluyó para él. De su compañero de alborotados cabellos paseó por la ventana, el crepúsculo se asomaba y pintaba el salón de color naranja. No había nadie más que ellos y un Midoriya que le pidió poder compartir notas para el exámen del profesor Aizawa. Él aceptó, no veía nada de malo en ello.

Todoroki prefirió prestar atención a lo que tanto escribía Midoriya, así que le dio una hojeada de soslayo a las notas de tinta.

Oh, qué mala suerte para Midoriya.

—Midoriya —llamó, éste sólo hizo un sonido gutural, indicándole que tenía parte de su atención, la otra mitad estaba abstraída en que faltaba poco para acabar.

—Estás haciendo las notas de manera equivocada.

El nombrado tardó en comprender que la libreta estaba volteada hacia arriba.

 **3\. Puntos.**

—No te muevas —gesticuló, Midoriya quedó estático y sus manos se estacionaron a cada orilla del banco en dónde reposaba, aferrándose a éste. Miró a Todoroki con confusión, miles ideas se descargaron en su cerebro y plasmándose rápido a él.

¿Una basura en su pelo? ¿Un insecto? ¿Estaba sangrando otra vez?

Midoriya no podia codificar nada a tráves de esos ojos tranquilos, Todoroki levantó su mano y la aproximó a su mejilla.

Los dedos gélidos se posaron en su piel, un escalofrío por el contacto gélido se manifestó, ahora ya entendía que era lo que sucedía.

Una abeja.

Quizá tenía una abeja y Todoroki le había congelado.

Sintió cuatro picoteos en su mejillas, uno en cada lado para ser exactos. Fueron rápidos y suaves, justamente en la zona dónde quedaban ataviadas sus pecas. Después, el tacto desapareció y Todoroki regresó a su lugar, no sin antes confirmarle con voz monótona.

—Son ocho.

A Midoriya le desconcertó su respuesta.

 **Notas finales**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Sólo es un desahogo para mí y un divertido reto pesonal para jugar con las palabras de ese generador. En fin, iré escribiendo más pequeñeces sin lógica conforme se me ocurra.


	2. Chapter 2

Realmente me atrae escribir de ellos dos 3.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Humor?

* * *

 **Classic**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **4\. Cactus.**

Todoroki acaba de descubrir algo con Midoriya, es muy extraño y algo perturbador cuándo se trata de las particularidades de los héroes. Capturaba el interés de Todoroki, lo llamaba y le hacia cuestionarse un montón de planteamientos breves. Midoriya era como una caja de sorpresa, un lienzo nuevo que aún no se ha pintado ante él, le agrada mucho.

Pero, ¿Midoriya habrá percibido que llevan todo el descanso desperdiciado?

No, no lo creía.

Volvió a prestar atención a su compañero, quién ahora tenía la libreta en alto y siendo vapuleada por el ominoso bolígrafo. Murmurando mensajes precipitados y conclusiones incompletas sobre los posibles usos, sus ventajas y alguna forma de combatirlo.

Todoroki no vio el momento de interrumpirlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Habían acordado salir a almorzar tan pronto el timbre rompió al salón de clases, pero, entre breves pláticas monótonas y el querer saber del día, el protegido de All Might detuvo su atención y empezó a responder con balbuceos ante él.

Los ojos le brillaron, tal cual presa había encontrado algo nuevo, y Todoroki solo vio cómo éste salió disparado contra el chico que poseía piel verde y espinas inyectadas alrededor de sus brazos.

Ahora se encontraban aquí, con Midoriya dando miradas furtivas a su objetivo nuevo, y respondiéndose con monosílabos, intentando prestarle atención, pero Todoroki sabía que no era así, que su órbita ahora giraba a él y al nuevo compañero con cualidades de cactus, o eso veía él.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Te ves como un acosador de esta manera.

Intentó ser gentil, pero no pudo. Todoroki tenía la virtud de atacar directamente y dejarte con la guardia baja. Ésto sólo colocó a Midoriya de nervios, y apreció más su entorno. Porqué no sólo era él chico de hielo, también sus demás integrantes de compañeros lo veían con rareza.

—¡Todoroki-kun no puedo hacer eso!

Estalló, intentando justificarse.

—¡Se vería raro!

—Te ves más raro así.

Midoriya estaba a punto de refutarle algo barato, pero el timbre resonó entre ellos, aquel chico de la particularidad herbolaría se alejó, entonces, regresó a su realidad y percatándose que había desperdiciado el tiempo con él, y de pasada el de su compañero.

Se sintió apenado, y mala persona. Todoroki lo comprendió de inmediato y trató de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—No te preocupes, Midoriya. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Izuku agradeció aquello, Todoroki era una buena persona.

—Aunque hayas parecido algo acosador hace unos segundos, ¿te pones así con todos?

Qué era demasiada sincera.

 **5\. Taza.**

Midoriya se detuvo abruptamente, tuvo la tentación de mirar al enorme mostrador que se abría a un costado, y luego trató de regresar su vista al frente, fracasando cinco segundos después.

Todoroki también imitó su acción, sólo que el giró en parsimonia y observó a su compañero que tenía el rostro pegado en la ventana. Se acercó a él, esperando que su pregunta no fuera demasiado tosca para cortar su felicidad.

—¿Qué sucede Midoriya?

—¡Es una taza de edición especial!

Exclamó, en sus ojos bombardeaba la felicidad. Shouto tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a que se refería, así que en silencio se lo pidió.

Midoriya no tardó en argumentar y completar.

—¡Tiene el estampado de All Might! ¡Mira, mira! Y verla aquí es como...¡Lo necesito!

—Ya veo, eso es bueno.

Le apoyó de corazón.

—¡No es bueno, Todoroki-kun! ¡Es maravilloso!

Shouto tomó en cuenta su error y se disculpó mentalmente, cambiando la conversación en Midoriya y su reciente descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué no la compras?

—¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer, Todoroki-kun!

Izuku miró hacia abajo a la etiqueta que colgaba de la oreja de la taza, luego de esclarecer mejor los precios sus dedos se despegaron del vidrio, regresándole la mirada a su compañero.

—Regresemos.

Mencionó triste, Todoroki se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Acaba de descubrir otra cosa importante en Midoriya.

El fanatismo por All Might, ¿eso había sido un gemido de lamento?

Y que quizá es algo pobre.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas! Primero, déjame agradecerte por animarte a entrar aquí y leer 3.

 **Advertencia:** Humor, otra vez.

* * *

 **Classic**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **6\. Mocos.**

Si Todoroki algo aprendió de Midoriya era que tendía a minimizar situaciones graves para su persona, Midoriya era una bomba de tiempo, tratando de suavizar lo peor con esa sonrisa bonita y sus palabras sencillas.

Izuku podría estar muriendo, pero siempre intentaba de restarle importancia, tenía ese habito desagradable.

Pero Todoroki no se preocupaba más de lo necesario, ya que, para infortunio de Midoriya poseía esos dos compañeros que se comportaban como tías detrás de él, destinándole en cuidar su salud y de ser necesario constreñirlo a visitar a la enfermera.

Todoroki no se preocupaba por la salud de Midoriya, porqué sabía que estaba acobijado muy bien.

 _Hasta ahora._

Lo vio sorber la nariz por la quinta vez, dándole a desentrañar que se encontraba en un estado no muy salubre; la nariz roja y los ojos levemente matizados del mismo ton.

En más de una ocasión dónde tuvieron que rozarse para intercambiar apuntes, notó que su temperatura estaba alta, y no era por culpa de su propia particularidad.

Volvió a mirarlo con minucia al escucharlo ahogar una tos con sus manos, se encontraba enfermo, y todavía tenia el descaro de decirle que solo se trataba de una fiebre pequeña. Todoroki no era muy tolerable con las mentiras.

—Estás enfermo — sentenció — . Podemos descansar si quieres.

Sugirió en tono apacible, incluso maniobró su mano para cerrar la libreta y el libro en el que se estaban apoyando. Midoriya desesperado detuvo sus acciones, colocando su mano sobre las del chico, un intento torpe de retenerlo. Shouto percibió que su mano estaba caliente, demasiado caliente.

— Midoriya...

— ¡No te preocupes, estoy bien!

— No lo estás.

— Si lo estoy.

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— Todoroki-kun — Midoriya le dio esa sonrisa brillante, y Todoroki supo que no podría continuar insistiendo mucho -. Sólo es un pequeño resfrío.

Todoroki quedo tácito, con aquella asidua expresión que incomoda a Midoriya, pasando los minutos entre ellos en que ninguno era capaz de pronunciar algo, tratando de entender al otro, Midoriya agitado, intentó hacer perecer el ambiente al abrir la boca, pero Todoroki fue más rápido y volvió a afirmar.

— No es cierto.

Declaró antes de retirar su mano, Izuku se confundió, dando un parpadeo lento tardó en comprender.

— Estás enfermo, y es demasiado grave -confirmó, su voz sonó severa.

Ordenándole a Midoriya entre letras que aceptaba que él tenia razón, sin embargo, Midoriya aún podía moverse en contra para refutar.

— No te preocupes...

— No lo creo. Mira tu nariz.

Y sin decir más que agregar, Midoriya al fin captó que lo frío que estaba sintiendo hace dos segundos era aquella masa incolora que resbalaba de uno de los orificios de su nariz. Elevó  
ésta, intentando parar el escurrimiento de mucosa, Shouto gentilmente le había ofrecido uno de sus pañuelos, Midoriya lo tomó, agradeciendo en voz baja y quedaron así, con Midoriya limpiándose y Todoroki observándole, hasta que Shouto volvió a hablar, orgulloso de su victoria.

— Ahora si, podemos descansar.

Midoriya deseó que la tierra lo tragara por perder la discusión de forma tan absurda.

 **7\. Piedra.**

Hay cosas impredecibles en Midoriya que Todoroki va descubriendo, entre ellas es que lo haya citado al culminar los periodos escolares para hablar seriamente. A Todoroki todavía le sorprendió aquella curiosa -Pero agradable- invitación, después de todo, Midoriya era una de las persona con las que Shouto podía sentirse mas a gusto.

No lo veía malo, ni tampoco una perdida tiempo discutir con él.

Y ahí estaban arrostrándose mutuamente, Midoriya hecho un manojo de nervioso al intentar refugiarse el rostro entre sus brazos, y Todoroki con aquella expresión tan tranquila, descifrando el porqué Midoriya se hallaba tan inquieto, decidió que lo mejor seria romperlo, su compañero no se veía con ganas de hablar y él pensaba que era un buen momento para cortar todo este embrollo.

—¿Midoriya?

Preguntó, sacando al otro de su improvisado refugio. Midoriya exhaló aire, volviendo a tomar la iniciativa de un principio, su rostro se contraía en gestos nerviosos y sus manos parecían zozobrar en el aire con impaciencia, al final, luego de un lapso de dos minutos en el que Todoroki esperó con paciencia, él mascullo.

—¡Todoroki-kun hablaré serio contigo!

—Eso espero.

Después de todo eran amigos, ¿no? Si Midoriya tenia que decirlo, prefería que fuera ahora y sin preámbulos.

—Todo esto no fue planeado por mi, en realidad a mi también me sorprendió bastante este hecho, pero supongo que por lo mismo de ser alguien apuesto... —divagó el chico, colocando su mano en su barbilla. Empezando a navegar en si mismo con palabras vagas que Todoroki apenas y podía comprender, Shouto decidió apagar su monólogo.

—Midoriya.

—Hemos sido amigos, y aunque me gustaría seguir siendo amigos, no es algo que pueda resistir. Contigo es imposible resistirse, Todoroki-kun. Sólo espero que nuestra amistad no sea arruinada en caso de tu rechazo, pero viendo las posibilidades, ésta podría ser alta...

—Midoriya.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó, saliendo de su vacilación, volviendo a retomar. Todoroki admiró el rastro de valentía que adornó en sus ojos verdes, Midoriya estaba decidido.

—¡Me gus...!

Pero, fue acortado, un impacto horroroso dio contra la parte trasera de su nuca, solo abrió los ojos y ligeras lágrimas se esparcieron sobre sus ojos, sacudiéndose al aire cuándo él también cayó. Shouto ahogó una mueca de dolor al verlo estamparse contra el suelo. Posterior de eso, miró al objeto contundente que había ido a estrellar contra el pupilo de All Might.

Oh, una roca.

Qué desafortunado, justo cuándo Midoriya había cortado todo su discurso para ir directo al grano.

—¡Hombre! —exclamó Kirishima, llegando a la escena del crimen y mirando atemorizado como habían asesinado a Midoriya después de jugar a lanzar la roca más lejos —¡Mataste a Midoriya!

—¡No fue mi intención!

Se excusó denki, para empezar Midoriya no tenia porqué estar en el pasillo, y se supone que con sus reflejos podría haberlo esquivado a tiempo.

—No esta muerto.

Decidió aclarar Shouto antes de que los dos empezaran a conspirar para enterrar el cuerpo de su muerto compañero, los dos suspiraron aliviados, el peso legal se desvaneció de sus hombros.

—Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Me parece bien.

Todoroki se agachó a auxiliar a su compañero de clases, curioso aún de qué era lo que tenia que decirle. Aunque ahora lo mas importante era ir con Recovery girl para evitar una posible hemorragia.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Ame escribir esto! De verdad le agradezco mucho que hayas llegado hasta aquì uwu 3. Gracias por leer (':


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Fluff.

 **Classic**

 **KellenHakuen**

* * *

 **8\. Llaves**

Se detuvo, una mata color verde emergió de súbito en su campo visión, distrayendolo, atrayendolo lo suficiente para desviarse de su camino principal, como nubes caminando hacia el sol. Todoroki estrechó mejor los ojos hacia el cuerpo doblado en la esquina, echo un ovillo refugiándose de poderosos rayos solares que hasta él le molestaron. Estaba algo lejos y quizá difuso para poder identificar a simple vist, pero para alguien tan entrañable como lo era Midoriya para él,ese abstracto cuerpo no tardó en tomar la forma de su compañero a medida que sus pasos se acercaban. Dio un parpadeo, sin estar seguro si era producto del asfixiante calor de verano o su mente que añoraba su presencia, lo que sea, a Todoroki le costó acostumbrarse a la idea de que Midoriya estaba enfrente él, con la puerta cerrada y la espalda adherida a la madera.

—¿Midoriya? —cuestionó sólo para asegurarse que en definitiva el calor de verano no le hubiese dado una mala jugarreta. Éste por su parte dio un respingo al ser llamado, pero le sonriò de la forma tan asidua que a Shouto le gustaba.

Ese era el Midoriya que le gustaba.

 _Reconfortante._

—¡Todoroki-kun! —exclamo, apegando una mano a su pecho para asegurarse que las vibraciones en su cuerpo eran producto del gusto repentino, inhaló aire. Midoriya confabuló que los dioses estaban planeando asesinarlo de la angustia o algún sentimiento parecido.

Shouto tardó en deducir el tono de voz, casi juraba que Midoriya lo uó como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, lo cuál, le sorprendió bastante al chico de hielo si se supone que desde días antes habían acordado verse hoy para entregarse sus objetos pendientes. El susodicho dio un escaneo rápido al pecoso, luego a la enorme puerta cerrada tras de él.

—¿Por qué no entras Midoriya?

No hubo en respuesta, solo la sonrisa de Midoriya que se ensanchó más.

—¿Qué haces aquì?

—Vine a dejarte el cuaderno que tú me prestaste.

Aclaró ahora si, dudando un poco más de él de no recordar algo de la platica de ayer, de su bolso sacó el cuaderno malbaratado y viejo de Midoriya. Se lo extendió, siendo recibidos de igual modo por el pupilo de All Might que relantizaba paso a paso sus movimientos hasta dejarla por el suelo a su lado, luego Izuku se quedó ahí, apegando sus piernas a su pecho y ofreciéndole otra sonrisa.

Todoroki, lo imito a él, con la diferencia que en vez de sonrisas amigables también se quedó frente a él y su expresión tranquila, solo observándole. Mientras uno esperaba, el otro deducía, el ambiente entre ellos era pacifico, tanto que hasta Midoriya se sintió incómodo de interrumpirlo con su ronca voz, sonando esta como una taza que rebotaba con angustia sobre el suelo.

—¿Sucede algo Todoroki-kun?

Al segundo Todoroki no le respondió, Midoriya sólo sentía la fría mirada sobre él, esculcándole con paciencia hasta que después la boca del chico bicolor se abriò con parsimonia, mencionando su veredicto

—¿Olvidaste tus llaves?

El segundo respingo del pecoso le dio a Todoroki todo los fundamentos que ocupaba para dar veracidad a su suposición, aún así, Midoriya se empeñó en negarlo al estirar sus manos y agitarlas en un gesto alterado.

—¡No! ...Bueno...—Midoriya desvió el rostro al cuaderno desgastado, rindiéndose ante la idea de mentirle cuándo Todoroki no daba indicios de querer creerle —, quizá...cuándo salí me olvidé de las llaves ...y al cerrar no tuve en cuenta ese pequeño e insignificante detalle...—Culminó, de sus labios brotando una risa pequeña —Grata sorpresa, ¿no?

Confesó, queriendo refugiarse en sus propios brazos como ya era costumbre suya cuando estaba apenado. Al contrario de una burla que él se esperaba, Todoroki sólo encogió de hombros, compartiendo su desdicha.

—Vaya que no es grata.

—Si...

A Todoroki le pareció irónico la premisa de que Midoriya siendo tan observador con aspectos fundamentales como en las batallas o estrategias, fuera despistado para otros asuntos como olvidar las llaves dentro de la casa.

—¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?

—¿Eh?

—Hace calor, y creo que los malos ratos se deben pasar en compañía con alguien —alegó, Todoroki hizo una pausa, antes de aclarar —Claro, si yo lo soy para ti, Midoriya.

—¡Por supuesto que lo eres! —mencionó de inmediato, Midoriya palpó a su lado, invitándole de forma a sencilla a que pasara el rato con él. Todoroki accedió, sentándose con él.

Midoriya sonriò de forma inevitable, sintiendo ligeras explosiones como las de Kacchan bombardear hacia él. Hace poco rato estaba añorando su presencia, pensando que pasar el tiempo con Todoroki y ahora, estaba a su lado. En silencio, pero dispuesto a escuchar sus tragedias del día de hoy. Era como si Todoroki siempre supiera la forma de estar para él, por màs insignificante fuera el asunto, sonrió por la idea.

Era una idea única que ambos compartían. Porqué a pesar de que Todoroki no lo dijera o lo pensará tan seguido, sabía que él pensaba que esto era reciproco.

Buenos o malos, pequeños o grandes; estarían para algo tan pequeño como compartir tiempo juntos o tan grande para una pelea vital.

Estuvieron platicando por una hora, zambullidos en su propia conversación y dispuestos a no romper su bella burbuja. Claro, hasta que la progenitora de Izuku llegó, agitando las bolsas y sorprendida de ver a su hijo en los límites de su hogar. Todoroki cortés, se levantó y le ofreció su ayuda con las bolsas de despensas.

Su madre le agredeció, invitándole a cenar lo cuál Todoroki no negó.

Midoriya sonrió, imitando su acción para también auxiliarle, aunque él no se acordaba que debajo del tapete había un repuesto de la llave para este tipo de ocasiones.

 **Rudeza.**

El inmueble se sacudió junto a un grito de dolor espontaneo. El ruido estruendoso de la mesa agitándose provocó que Shouto abriera los ojos de un golpe, ascendiendo la cabeza con lentitud y aún adormilado por el episodio de sueño de antaño, se obligó a si mismo a despertar. Miró a su alrededor, espabilando y recordando de a poco que estaba en el salón de clases; tenían la hora libre y mientras los demás aprovecharon para irse a la cafetería él decidió encontrar descanso en su banco.

Era el plan perfecto hasta escuchar los aullidos y soplidos de Denki que lo despertaron, Shouto miró mejor el campo del salón. No había nadie más que Kirishima, Kaminari y Midoriya. Los tres rodeando una mesa y poniendo sus manos en el centro de ésta, arqueó una ceja, expresando una genuina curiosidad por sea lo que estuvieran practicando.

 _Pero_

Se veía doloroso, podía asumirlo por la mirada de dolor de Kaminari.

—¡Te toca! —escuchó a lo lejos, esclareciéndose mejor observó a Kirishima tan radiante con esos puntiagudos colmillos. Denki todavía dudoso, y Midoriya atento. Shouto podía jurar que con pesar el rubio colocó la mano sobre el centro de la plataforma de madera.

En un parpadeo, Shouto observó como la mano de Kirishima se dejaba caer sobre las del chico eléctrico haciendo un choque y un ruido seco cuándo las pieles colisionaron. Después de que Kaminari ahogara su dolor, siguió Midoriya queriendo dejar el mismo impacto en la ya malbaratada piel del chico rubio.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Midoriya, mientras Denki negó primero antes de asentir. El pecoso sonrió, y desde lo más alto que pudiera extender su mano dejo caer su pesada muñeca contra el dorso de Denki.

Todoroki no quiso decirlo, pero le sorprendió que Midoriya participara en esos juegos. Aún así, se acercó un poco mas, dispuesto a interesarse. Si a Midoriya le gustaba podría también causarle intriga.

—Tu turno, Midoriya.

Murmuró Denki, sobándose la mano que estaba enrojecida por los golpes colaterales. Izuku asintió, mientras valientemente colocaba su mano.

Deku no percibió una mirada cómplice por parte de Kaminari, ni Kirishima, Shouto pensó que Midoriya también era ingenuo.

Denki fue el primer en brotar con un golpe seco, causándole a Midoriya quejarse, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a este tipo de dolor por el uso excesivo de quirk que los manotazos de Kaminari eran como caricias de plumas para él, se regocijo de ésto.

—¿Es todo?

Sonrió victorioso, pero la el gesto amplio y los colmillos de Kirishima le hizo engullir sus propias palabras.

—¡Claro que no!

Midoriya no esperó que Kirishima hiciera trampa, ni llevará el juego a un nivel más alto al endurecer su piel y dejarla caer sobre su mano. Midoriya juró que vio de forma lenta la rocosa extremidad del chico cayendo sobre su diminuta palma. Y luego vio un dolor agudo pasar ante sus ojos, junto a recuerdos vagos de su niñez.

Shouto no acompañó el grito de Midoriya de dolor, pero si se compadeció de éste.

—¿Te duele?

A la salida, Todoroki estaba a su lado, dando furtivos miradas a la mano hinchada de Midoriya. Éste miro con melancolía su extremidad antes de negar.

—No, no mucho. Sólo la tengo un poco lastimada, no esperaba que Kirishima usara su particularidad.

—Bueno, yo tampoco.

Todoroki no paso desapercibido el dolor que agoniza en su rostro cuándo baja la mano, se preocupa y no lo niega.

—Midoriya —le llamó, obteniendo su atención en recompensa y sin preguntarle, sujetó sus manos con las suyas.

Fue rápido, pero no por eso invisible. Todoroki sintió un bajón en su estómago junto a una sensación asfixiante, cálida, acogedora, muy, muy agradable y eso fue por el simple hecho de tocar las manos de Midoriya. Ignoró por completo que Izuku dio un salto por su inesperado acto, y se volvió un manejo incapaz de expresar algo coherente más que susurros de que no estaban solos, que los profesores vendrían y que estaba bien, completamente bien. Todoroki prescindió de él, se enfocó mas en observar que sus manos eran pequeñas y encajaban muy bien con las suyas.

Casi le dieron las ganas de entrelazarlas, pero no arruinó el momento con sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, mientras las manos de Midoriya se envolvían en una telaraña de escarcha blanca.

Midoriya asintió, su palma todavía palpitando lo traicionó al pasar las vibraciones y el calor por todo su cuerpo. Sólo esperaba que el calor repentino que le invadió no derritiera el hielo que Todoroki le estaba ofreciendo tan amablemente.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	5. Chapter 5

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto está hecho con fines de humor.

Advertencias: Humor, OOC, una situación medio random que no resistí.

* * *

 **Baños.**

 **By Kellen Hakuen**

Él saldría de ésto, él estaba seguro de que aquella posibilidad no se escaparía de sus dedos.

Saldría victorioso, después de todo, eso hacía los héroes, ¿verdad?

Inhaló, el aire entró como pesadas turbinas hacia él, viajando por sus sistemas con parsimonia, esperando que el efecto sosegará sus sistema, sin embargo, la acción causó una peor sensación.

Sintió que su cuerpo se contraía, y Midoriya gimió desesperado cuándo esa necesidad palpitante comenzó a dolerse, lo empeoró.

Apretó los muslos entre ellos esperando que se amenguará la sensación en él, volvió a respirar y su trasero se aplanó contra el banco inmóvil, esperando que fuera suficiente para distraerse, pero no, siguió ahí, palpitando, diciéndole entre ratos que debía ir al baño más cercano. Para su desgracia, estaba en horas clases, y Todoroki había ido antes que él, con la esperanza de olvidarse, miró la hora en su celular distrayéndose y agradeciendo que faltaba menos de un minuto para que sonase el timbre del descaso, sus labios se apretaron desesperados y cuándo giró, sus ojos chocaron contra la avellana de su compañera.

 _Mierda._

Tenía que buscar la mejor opción, la posibilidad más sana, Midoriya era un estratega, sabía lidiar con la situación de acuerdo a su misma experiencia, buscaba opciones y se adaptaba al mejor resultado. Era fácil para él, sobrevivir a todo tipo de situaciones.

—Deku-kun, ¿estás bien? Has estado raro todo el tiempo.

 _Excepto ésta._

 _Las necesidades biológicas como querer ir al baño no eran su fuerte._

Midoriya forjó la sonrisa más creíble que pudo y dio un asentamiento leve. Esperó que eso fuera suficiente para la chica ya no le cuestionará más, al menos él, no podía decirle: Hey Uraraka-san lo que sucede es que quiero ir a cagar.

Definitivamente su dulce compañera heroína no necesitaba esa información en su vida.

Sus manos están ansiosas sobre la plataforma del banco, encajándose ahí.

Ahhhh, ¿cuánto faltaba para que el timbre tocará? ¡¿Cuánto?!

¡No podía aguantar más!

—Deku-kun...

Ochako insistió con su mirada, y Midoriya estaba a punto de flaquear esa quebrada sonrisa, sin embargo, un canto de aleluya vino a él, seguido de los bancos arrastrándose cuándo la campana rugió en todo el salón hasta estremecerse.

Midoriya no esperó más, casi aventó su silla al hacerse atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo, Iida y Uraraka se acercó, pero él se adelantó de forma amable al suponer que era lo que pedirían.

—¡Luego Uraraka! ¡Luego! —masculló, como un aullido lamentable corriendo entre los pupitres hacia la puerta del salón.

—De acuedo —Uraraka asintió desconcertada, despidiéndose cuándo la mata verde se perdió por el pasillo.

Sus pasos lo elevaron por los estribos de las escaleras, Midoriya comenzó a cuestionarse desde cuándo la UA tenía escaleras tan largas, sus ojos se deslizaban de lado a lado, meneándose rápido entre letreros y salones. Esperando su puerta al valhalla, esperando su alivio.

Rápido, la encontró dar vuelta en el siguiente piso, Deku se detuvo, y sus pies no tardaron en llevarlo hacia esa dirección.

—¡Falta poco! —se dijo hacia mismo, rugiendo desesperado cuándo encontró el sanitario masculino. Midoriya empujó la puerta con un sonido sordo, dio un escaneó,

Y oh por todos los All Might, gracia a dios estaba vacío.

Sintió otro estreñimiento y Deku se hubiera tirado al suelo de no ser por sus propios reflejos. En seguida, se dirigió a la puerta de metal que estaba más cercana a él, ni tiempo le dio de tocar, ni siquiera pensó en otras posibilidades, sólo tenía en mente la sensación de ya no poder resistir un segundo más. Llegó a la puerta roja y fue más rápido que su raciocino, su mano va a la linde de metal y la abrió de un azote, buscando y esperando encontrar el bendito retrete blanco.

—¡Quiero ...AHHHHHHH!

 _Santa mierdas._

Pensó y para su desgracia, no estaba solo.

Alguien lo estaba habitando mucho antes que él, alguien que gruñó al verse molestado.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Debí tocar!

Sus ojos fueron cegados por sus propias manos en un acto efímero, tratando de borrar la imagen mental que destruyó su calma, Midoriya aplastó las manos contra sus globos oculares, esperando que no hubiera nada, que ésto fuera una jugarreta de su propio estrés corporal.

—Está ocupado.

La voz de Todoroki fue la respuesta que Midoriya necesitó para saber que la jodió en grande. Tiene miedo de destaparse, por lo que retrocedió fuera del cubículo, esperando ya no molestarse.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Disculpa!

—Está bien.

—¡Disculpa!

—No pasa nada.

—¡Disculpa de verdad, Todoroki-kun!

—Midoriya, eso le pasa a cualquiera —Contestó Todoroki, esperando que Midoriya dejará de disculparse, en realidad le ponía más incómodo que el pecoso no dejará de insistir en su perdón que la idea de que lo encontrará haciendo una de las necesidades humanas más comunes de la naturaleza. Suspiró, sin despegar su trasero de la taza, todavía tenía que terminar de defecar y que el pecoso tuviera ésta abierta sólo daba aire a sus pelotas descubiertas.

—Oye Midoriya —habló Todoroki, dándole miradas de soslayo a su entrepierna. Midoriya intenta no sentirse incómodo, pero los indiferentes ojos impares no dejaron de escanearlo.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —trató de resistirse, a la idea de mirar a su compañero. Ya no quería incomodarlo más de que lo ya estaban.

—¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? —preguntó, mientras su mano se estiraba hacia el papel higiénico —Todavía no he terminado.

A Midoriya sus palabras le golpearon peor que un tren. Gimió, sosteniendo la orilla de la puerta otra vez en reflejo.

—¡P-Por supuesto! —volvió a cerrar, Todoroki asintió, y la imagen de éste fue desvanecido de su campo de visión con el sonido de la puerta cerrada, como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera visto a su compañero cagar.

Volvió a retroceder, pero no fue suficiente.

Todavía seguía avergonzado.

 _Esto es demasiado incómodo_ , sus pensamientos vienen y van como trenes apresurados. Midoriya cerró los ojos (A pesar de que ya estaban cegados) y trató de ignorar el cambio de temperatura gélida, trató de concentrarse otra vez en sus ganas de cagar.

Pero ni eso, la imagen de Todoroki sentado en el retrete seguía perforándole la piel.

AHHHHHHHH, MIERDA.

 **Notas finales**.

No lo resistí, chao.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Hoy me han dado ganas de escribir algo de estos dos pequeñitos uwu)/ Como siempre, no andaba muerte, andaba de parranda (?)

 **Carne.**

Todoroki no había notado que Midoriya hablaba bastante.

Pero hasta hace unos instantes, jamás notó lo tedioso que ésta podía hacer. Sus ojos recaen en él, luego pasean más abajo, las cejas, los ojos, la nariz y ... Midoriya tenía una boca chiquita y unos labios bonitos; unos muy interesantes que te hacían perder en éstos.

Todoroki estaba atraído por la boca pequeña de Midoriya.

Enterró esos pensamientos en él, pensando que no eran los adecuados para el momento y las circunstancias, ¿Y Midoriya? Bueno...

Midoriya no dejaba de hablar.

En serio, no dejaba de hablar.

Llevaban ...¿Cinco o seis minutos?

No lo sé, estaba perdido entre el tiempo y el espacio. Y parecía que el pecoso apenas iba a mitad del desenlace de su historia de como conoció al nuevo héroe de las revistas. Miró de reojo al pecoso y su radiante sonrisa, luego regresó a la correa de su mochila para jugar con ella. A Todoroki le gustaba escuchar hablar a su mejor amigo, le entretenía y de vez en cuándo sentía la punzante sensación de aportar algo a la conversación aunque sólo fueran detalles y algún uno que otro dato.

Midoriya poseía el encanto natural de hacerte hablar, por más limitado que fuera tu repertorio de vocabulario.

O al menos en Todoroki podía usar esa magia en su contra.

Pero en este momento, era algo incómodo hablar con éste.

Se tensó de pronto al verlo hablar, dirigiendo su mirada a su boca y esos labios que se entreabrían lentos, Todoroki sintió que lo estaban invitando, una insinuación pequeña y pecaminosa, se pellizcó el labio ¿Midoriya se enojaría? ¿Debería hacerlo?

Se sintió peor consigo mismo, un abuso de confianza hacia a alguien como Midoriya.

 _Pero_

Todoroki no resistía la tentación de hacerlo.

Y se sentía un mal amigo por tener esos sentimientos encontrados en él. Una vez más, los ojos recaen en la boca ajena.

—Midoriya esto es muy interesante —continuó, sin apartar la vista de los pequeños puentes bucales, esperando que eso fuera la suficiente indirecta al pecoso de sus sentimientos.

No obstante, la reacción fue negativo, Midoriya sonrió con más orgullo y amplia la sonrisa.

Lo que una debilidad para Todoroki.

—¡¿Verdad?! Y no te he contado la mejor parte, Todoroki-kun...Venía de regreso a casa —masculló de nuevo, perdiéndose en esa unilateral conversación.

Definitivamente, esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando de su parte.

Todoroki suspiró derrotado, su mirada no se despegó su amigo. Y el conflico interno lacerando sus pensamientos tampoco

¿Sería mal amigo si lo hiciese?

Una vez mira los labios, gestos incómodos se notan en él, naciendo de forma inmediata.

Al final recayó en una conclusión; Al demonio con eso, lo haría.

Siendo Midoriya no podía enojarse con él, era incapaz.

Una vez, Todoroki se sintió mal por aprovecharse de su amistad, y de nuevo violar su confianza.

Se detuvo de inmediato, suspiró con fuerza y atrajo la atención del pecoso, que imitó su mismo comportamiento con una expresión preocupada en él. Midoriya dejó de hablar, se giró para verlo de reojo, pero casi soltó un grito cuándo Todoroki había dejado el lugar para estar cerca a él.

DEMASIADO cerca de él.

Ojos chocando, nariz rozándose y los labios apenas separados por centímetros.

Midoriya tragó saliva, pensamientos llegaron, vinieron, y buscando una excusa para inusual comportamiento. No era normal tanta cercanía entre ellos, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

¿Q-Qué le estaba pasando?

—Midoriya —Todoroki dejo caer sus dos manos sobre los hombres del poseedor de One for all, recibió como respuestas aquellos ojos llenos de curiosidad y alteración —No puedo detener esto, tengo que hacerlo.

Midoriya entró en un conflicto interno. Su mente procesó las palabras, las verificó y eran demasiado textuales para ser malinterpretadas.

¿Hacer qué?

¿E-Eso?

Esperen.

¡¿Hacerlo?! ¡¿De verdad?!

¡¿Ahora?!

¡¿D-De verdad lo haría?!

Miró a todos lados, a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba, abajo, las calles, las personas, los hombros de Todoroki encima de los suyos. En este momento no había nada, ningún conocido o habitante que pudiera interrumpirlo.

Si de verdad Todoroki lo hacía, esto era el momento.

Midoriya lo anhelaba y parecía que Todoroki tampoco se detendría.

Una combinación perfecta.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, todo sobre la atenta mirada de Shouto. El pecoso tragó saliva, atento a él y esperando sus movimientos, sus palabras, y sentimientos.

Todoroki quedo en silencio, Midoriya sintió que el agarre sobre sus hombros se tensaba y apretaba, pero todavía no había nada. La ansiedad golpeó sobre él, éste apretó más los ojos y aguantó un suspiro que amenazaba con salir.

Iba a llegar, iba a llegar.

Definitivamente iba a llegar.

Midoriya no esperaba que su primer de beso fuera tan repentino, algo tan rápido, pero no era que lo quisiera. Ahora muchos pensamientos iban, ¿saldría bien? ¿habría interrupciones?

¿Estaba bien? ¿Su aliento se encontabra bien? ¿Todoroki estaba de acuerdo? ¿Tenían miradas encimas?

¡Demonios!

Debió probar la nueva paste de marca All Might ...¡Hubiera sido la oportunidad de la mente perfecta para acabar con las caries!

Ya, no era el momento para sus preocupaciones, de verdad iba a suceder.

Contaría hasta tres.

Respiró de nuevo.

Uno...

Dos...

¿Tres...?

Sin embargo, nada no llegó.

—¿Todoroki-kun? —habló, abriendo los ojos, pero Todoroki seguía inmerso en su lugar, parecía dudoso, Midoriya estaba a punto de alegar que estaba bien y podía continuar sin temor.

Al final, dio una segunda bocanada de aire y hablar con su inexpresión seria.

—Tienes un pedazo de carne entre los dientes desde el almuerzo. Tenía que decírtelo porqué se veía demasiado.

Todoroki se quedo satisfecho, qué buen amigo era.

Sin embargo, su complacencia murió tan rápido de haberse manifestado cuándo Midoriya rompió el contacto entre los dos, retrocediendo y escondiendo su boca entre las manos.

Tuvo un sentimiento amargo en su estómago, ¿acaso hizo algo malo?

—Pero no prestes atención a ese detalle —añadió con su asidua voz monótona, ignorando al otro que presionaba su mano en la boca con un gesto abochornado, ese sonrojo era bonito.

Todoroki sacudió esos pensamiento, y se limitó a calmar el ambiente al agitar sus propias manos de arriba a abajo con sosiego. Midoriya no pareció surtir ese efecto, ya que sus enormes ojos verdes no paraban de mirarlo con cierta pena.

Shouto no se rindió, insistió.

—Continua Midoriya, ¿qué sucedió con All Might en esa entrevista?

Midoriya se sumergió en silencio, después su vista estaba enfocada en todos lados, la pared, la calle, las personas, el cielo, y al final ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y expresaron.

—Y-Ya no lo recuerdo.

El chico de hielo y fuego quedo en silencio, sin comprender del todo porqué Midoriya había dejado de hablar y ahora se limitaba a apaciguar su voz con sus manos.

No había de que avergonzarse. Para eso estaban los amigos, para decir esos pequeños detalles que uno suele ignorar.

Comida en los dientes era cosas de todos los días, ¿no es así?

 **Notas finales.**

Platicando con una amiga, llegué a la conclusión de que esto era muy chistoso. Lo siento, pero amo hacer este tipo de cosas. Ya que para mí, al TodoDeku lo ponen como una pareja demasiado perfecta, onda, es muy divertido verlos actuar como pendejos en situaciones bien randoms

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
